Mighty Magisword Independence
by Smarty 94
Summary: When the Mysterious Hooded Woman hires the Warriors for Hire to find her a Neon colored American flag; the Warriors team up with Meek and Aquaman to find a flag that's in possession of Black Manta. Meanwhile; Fishfins tries to get some lights for Wart's apartment, but Eggman tries to ruin his time.
1. Hiring for a Job

In the Warrior for Hire headquarters; Vambre was reading a book while Prohyas was flipping through channels on a TV.

"Seen it." said Prohyas.

He flipped to another channel.

"Seen it." said Prohyas.

He flipped through another channel.

"Seen it." said Prohyas.

He flipped to another channel.

"Not to sure." said Prohyas.

But then a shark appeared on the screen.

"Yep." said Prohyas.

He flipped the channel again.

Soon their Pet Dragon Grup came by with a tray of nachos and he saw his two human friends.

"So is it boring now?" said Grup.

"Yeah, yeah, nothing to do." said Prohyas.

"We haven't been hired for anything lately." said Vambre.

"Relax, maybe something will come through that door." said Grup.

The door then opened up, but no one was on the other side.

The Warriors saw it.

Prohyas stood up and walked to the door before closing it.

"We really need to fix this door." said Prohyas.

"Agreed." said Vambre.

Prohyas turned around and saw Mysterious Hooded Woman before screaming in shock.

"Cheese and crackers." said Prohyas.

"Warriors, I am in need of your assistance, I need a neon colored American flag." said Mysterious Hooded Woman.

The Warriors became confused.

"Why exactly?" said Vambre.

"That is for me to know, you succeed, I'll give you a very fat sack of cash." said Mysterious Hooded Woman.

The Warriors smiled.

"How fat we talking?" said Vambre.

The two saw five helicopters that were carrying a huge sack of cash, shocking them.

"That fat." said Mysterious Hooded Woman.

She then saw the Warriors have fainted.

She turned to the readers.

"Keep the audience rivited." said Mysterious Hooded Woman.

Meanwhile in the Watchtower; Meek in his armor walked into the mess hall with a tray that had a cheeseburger, french fries, and a bottle of gatorade.

He smiled.

"Oh yeah, the way to have lunch." said Meek.

He went to a table and sat down before he began eating his burger.

However he felt like he was being watched.

He then pulled out a billy club with a taser on it.

He turned around very quickly and wound up zapping the Brave and the Bold version of Aquaman before the Atlantian fell on the ground.

Meek became shocked.

"Oh god, Aquaman, you hurt?" said Meek.

"Yeah." Aquaman said before standing up smiling, "I'm hurt you didn't tell me you'd be in the Watchtower."

He then hugged Meek very tightly.

"CANT BREATH!" shouted Meek.

Aquaman stopped hugging Meek while chuckling.

"What're you doing here anyways?" said Meek.

"I'm part of the Justice League dimensional transfer program. See when one member wants a transfer, a member similar to the one from another dimension is transfered as well as if nothing has happened." said Aquaman.

"But the Aquaman from here cut off his own hand to save his son." said Meek.

"Yeah I'm not going 127 Hours to do that." said Aquaman.

"Who in their right mind would do such a thing?" said Meek.

"James Franco." said Aquaman.

Meek is confused.

"The well known actor who collaborated with Seth Rogan many times." said Aquaman.

Meek was still confused.

"He was in those Spiderman films with Toby Maguire." said Aquaman.

"Oh yeah." said Meek.

"Anyways, I have so many great adventures that I need to talk about." said Aquaman.

Meek sighed.

"Hopefully I can live through them all." Meek thought.

Aquaman smirked.

"This one time-"Aquaman began.

"Fifty very long and overly detailed stories later." said a voice.

Meek was now very bored while AP and Joey in their hero forms, Ben Tennyson, and Rock who was in his Galatic Federation armor but without the helmet were eating popcorn.

"And then me and Plastic Man managed to give Black Manta loads of spankings until he said uncle." said Aquaman.

"Another Fifty very long and overly detailed stories later." said a voice.

Meek was still very bored while the others which now included Sonic, Lana, Pauline in her Woman at Arms outfit, and Lincoln were eating tons of KFC.

"Finally, me and my own Batman managed to trick our own Mr Mxyzptlk into saying his name backwards by having a write your name backwards contest." said Aquaman.

"This guy better have an off button." Meek.

"You kidding, this Aquaman has tons of interesting stories." said Pauline.

"Yeah, he's definetly better then the guy who cut off his own hand." said Sonic, "And a compliment from one ego maniac to another is saying a lot.

"After Another Fifty very long and overly detailed stories later." said a voice.

Aquaman was still telling stories and Meek was now gone while the others were listening in interest.

"That's about all the stories I've got to tell." said Aquaman.

He then sees that Meek is gone.

"Hey where'd that other meerkat go?" said Aquaman.

"No idea." said Lincoln.

A beeping sound was heard and Rock pulled out some type of pager.

He shook his head before putting his helmet on.

"I've got to go, need to report to my boss." said Rock.

With that Rock walked off.

Aquaman became confused.

"His story?" said Aquaman.

"Old friend of Meek's who is working for the Galatic Federation." said Lincoln.

"Okay, but where is that Meek guy anyways?" said Aquaman.

A vibrating sound was heard and Ben pulled his phone out.

"Taking on a mission with Batman and Green Arrow." said Ben.

Aquaman stood up.

"My new best friend might be in danger, I must help him." said Aquaman.

He walked off.

"So, any plans for Independance Day? I'm supposed to give a huge speech." said AP.

"I've got some, there's going to be a carnival happening, and I'll enter the chili dog eating contest." said Sonic.

"Hope they don't have a mother and son that are very close in a creepy way like that game show we saw." said AP.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In some type of gameshow; Soar the Eagle was at a podium with three different families at seperate tables.

"Welcome back to Know your Family; if you're just joining us, then two of our families have no points while one familiy has about 300 points." said Soar.

He then cringed.

"I've gotten some That's My Boy vibes from these two." said Soar.

The third family which was a young boy and old woman were feeling each other up.

Soar cringed again.

"This is odd." said Soar.

"We forfiet." said the mother of the first team.

"Same here." said the mother of the second team.

Soar nodded.

"Good call." said Soar.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Wait, how do you expect to win a chili dog eating contest?" said Joey.

Sonic chuckled.

"Hello? My favorite food is chili dogs, I even burn off a tremendous amount of calories a day." said Sonic, "I'm a black hole of snacks."

He quickly scarfed up a whole large pepperoni pizza and ran off before returning.

Lana pulled out some type of blaster and used it to scan Sonic before looking at a screen.

"14,382 callories that time." said Lana.

"See?" said Sonic.

"Right." said AP.

"Anywho, I'm supposed to visit my mother tomorrow." said Ben.

"Is she hot?" said AP.

Ben whacked AP with a hammer similar to Stormbreaker.

"OW!" yelled AP.

"That is my mother dude." said Ben.

"I've met her several times, once she made me go on a diet." said Sonic.

Everyone became confused.

"Wait, didn't you say that you burn off tremendous amounts of calories everyday?" Pauline.

"Yeah, but she forced me to eat healthy." said Sonic.

"She put me on a low carb diet during my childhood and I wanted sugar." said Ben.

Sonic then pretended to move one of his thumbs with his opposing hand.

The others became confused.

"What is that? A sign of some sort?" said Joey.

AP shrugged.

"I don't know." said AP.


	2. Needing Lights

At Fishfins' house; the fish was setting up a flag pole in his front yard.

He pulled out an American flag and placed it on the pole before raising it.

He then smiled.

"This'll be the perfect Independence Day ever." said FIshfins.

He stopped raising the flag and placed a hand on his chest.

"Now that's that's done time to see that Mad Taking Nemo Episode." He said.

He walked into his house and turned on the TV.

Fishfins smiled.

"Oh yeah, the way to spend Independance Day; watching any films involving ocean life." said Fishfins.

A knocking sound was heard.

Fishfins groaned.

"Now what?" He asked.

He walked to the front door and opened it up to reveal Wart.

"What is it?" said Fishfins.

Wart smiled.

"Happy Independance Day buddy." said Wart.

"It was until you interrupted by MAD-athon." said Fishfins.

Wart laughed.

"Come on, just let me in." said Wart.

Fishfins sighed and pointed to the living room.

Wart walked into the house as Fishfins closed the door.

The fish sighed again.

"Why me?" said Fishfins.

He walked into the living room and saw that Wart was watching Green Acers.

Wart started laughing.

"A New York lawyer and his wife living on a farm? That's funny." said Wart.

Fishfins is steamed.

"You can't just change my televison around, you need permission." said Fishfins.

Wart farted.

"Dude, I just drove 45 minutes to get here, cut me some slack." said Wart.

Fishfins growled.

"Fine." said Fishfins.

He then changed the channel back.

Wart became mad.

"Hey, I was watching that." said Wart.

"Now I remember why I left your apartment in the first place." said Fishfins.

Wart snorted.

"Fine I'll leave." He said.

Wart walked out of the house and slammed the door.

Fishfins sat down on his couch and sighed in relief.

"Finally." said Fishfins.

He then smiled.

"The perfect afternoon." said Fishfins.

Later; he was laughing while rolling on the floor.

"Oh man that's hilarious." He said.

He stood up and stopped laughing.

"Constantly assaulting people for no reason, that is so Liam Nesson." said Fishfins.

He then walked into the kitchen.

"Now what to have for lunch." said Fishfins.

He smirked.

"I know." said Fishfins.

Later; he was eating a bowl full of worms.

"Mmm, now I know why that mechanic of Captain Man likes these things." said Fishfins.

A vibrating sound was heard.

Fishfins pulled out his smart phone and saw a text from Wart saying 'Nearly forgot why I was visiting, I need some decorations'.

Fishfins became confused.

"Seriously?" said Fishfins.

He sighed before texting back 'Fine, I'll see what I got'.

Vibrating sound is heard and Fosh Fins saw a young out emoji.

"This is what I have to put up with." said Fishfins.


	3. Black Manta with a Flag

At a warehouse; Meek, Batman, and Green Arrow were looking through binoculars at some stuff.

"Clearly there's something going on." said Green Arrow.

"Obviously." said Batman.

Meek yawned.

"Pretty tired from having to listen to some of Aquaman's stories." said Meek.

"MEERKAT!" yelled a voice.

Meek became shocked.

"Oh boy." said Meek.

Batman became confused.

"What're you worried about?" said Batman.

Before Meek could answer; Aquaman appeared and hugged Meek very tightly.

"Oh I'm so glad I caught you, are you hurt, did anyone try to hurt you?" said Aquaman.

Meek started turning blue.

"This." Meek said quietly.

Batman laughed.

Green Arrow groaned.

"Why did you agree to allow him to transfer into this dimension to replace our own Aquaman who need I remind you cut off his own hand." said Green Arrow.

Batman smiled.

"He had tons of promising features." said Batman.

"Like the fact he has both his hands?" said Green Arrow.

Batman nodded.

"Exactly." said Batman.

Meek started tapping Aquaman.

"Uncle, uncle." Meek gasped.

Aquaman saw this and became sheepishly embarrassed.

"Sorry." said Aquaman.

He let Meek go.

Green Arrow became confused.

"Aren't you wearing vibranium armor?" said Green Arrow.

"Yeah?" said Meek.

"Then how was an Atlantian able to give you a suffocating hug?" said Green Arrow.

"I don't know but I blame whoever thought of that." muttered Meek.

"Some things are better left unanswered." said Batman.

"Yep." said Green Arrow.

Meek resumed looking through the binoculars and became shocked.

"We've got movement." said Meek.

Batman and Green Arrow resumed looking through their binoculars.

"Seems like, someone in some very unusual scuba gear, a helmet that almost looks like a UFO with eyes." said Green Arrow.

Aquaman became mad.

"Black Manta." said Aquaman.

Meek nodded.

"He's got something." said Meek.

The group became confused.

"Is that a neon lights colored American flag?" said Green Arrow.

"Yes it is." said Batman.

Green Arrow smiled.

"At least someone cares about America." said Green Arrow.

"I'm confused on so many levels." said Aquaman.

"You and America." said Meek.

"HEY!" shouted Green Arrow.

"Yeah let's just move." said Meek.

He then flew off.

Batman rolled his eyes.

"So much insubordination." said Batman.

He pulled out his grappling gun and shot his grapple before he disappeared.

"So, you like jazz?" said Aquaman.

Green Arrow did some thinking.

"I've got to go." said Green Arrow.

He fired a zipline arrow before zipping away.

Aquaman was confused.

"What's all that about?" said Aquaman.

With the Brave and the Bold version of Black Manta; he was in the same building checking out the flag.

"Yes, this'll do perfectly in my yard." said Black Manta.

However crashing sounds are heard and he turned to see the heroes.

Black Manta groaned.

"And people say I'm rude." said Black Manta.

"STOP RIGHT THERE BLACK MANTA!" shouted Batman

"Not happening." said Black Manta.

Meek aimed his repulsor rays at Black Manta and charged them up just as Green Arrow aimed one of his trick arrows at the scuba diver.

"You've got five seconds." said Green Arrow.

Black Manta growled.

"Or what?" said Black Manta.

"Times up." said Green Arrow.

He then fired his trick arrow which then electrocuted Black Manta.

"COME ON I WAS CHECKING OUT FLAGS!" He shouted, "I MAY BE EVIL BUT I LOVE HOLIDAYS!"

But Batman just tossed a Batarang at the villain who moved out of the way.

Meek fired a repulsor ray, but it wound up hitting a tiny hamburger with a propeller on it.

The meerkat became confused.

"What was that, an unedible burger?" said Meek.

"Even I'm confused." said Black Manta.

Then the Warriors for Hire appeared.

"Hey, we were hoping to find a very nice American flag." said Vambre.

Everyone nodded.

"Well you ain't getting this one." said Black Manta.

He turned his hands into cannons and started firing at everyone who then moved out of the way.

"HOW'D HE DO THAT!" shouted Vambre.

"No idea." said Meek.

Black Manta continued firing at the group before leaving the store.

"Well that's just great, there goes the money we were going to make." said Prohyas.

Everyone turned to him.

"Wait, the money you were going to make?" said Meek.

The Warriors nodded.

"Yeah, we were hired to get a special flag." said Vambre.

"Why?" said Meek.

Before anyone can answer; Aquaman appeared and hugged Meek tightly.

"Oh Bounty Hunter buddy, please tell me you're alright." said Aquaman.

Meek gulped and hid behind Vambre.

"HIDE ME!" He shouted.

"Not happening." said Vambre.

However Meek still hid behind her.

Vambre sighed.

"Okay fine." said Vambre.

"If you want Black Manta, then I'll help you find him." said Aquaman.

Meek gulped.

The Warriors, Meek, and Aquaman walked off.

"Okay then, I guess we'll just stay here and try to clean up, right Bat-"Green Arrow turned to see that Batman was gone.

Green Arrow sighed.

"Of course, leave the other billionaire hero to clean up the mess." said Green Arrow.


	4. Buying Lights

Back with Fishfins; he was in his attic looking though stuff.

"Come on, come on, there's got to be some red, blue, and white stuff in here." said Fishfins.

He opened up a box to see tons of graphic novels.

"Oh there they are." said Fishfins.

He smiled.

"Forgot all about these things." said Fishfins.

He pushed the box of novels aside and resumed looking through stuff.

"I know those lights are here somewhere." said Fishfins.

He opened up one box that had tons of vases wrapped in paper.

"When did I get Vases?" He asked.

Later; he was sitting on a lawn chair panting.

"Well, I've got no more lights." said Fishfins.

He smiled.

"Good thing I know a place where you can get lights at the last minute." said Fishfins.

Later; he was on the Amazon website searching for lights.

"Patriotic lights, patriotic lights." said Fishfins.

He then smirked.

"Here we are." said Fishfins.

He did some typing.

"Express shipping? Sure." said Fishfins.

He did more typing as a doorbell ringing sound was heard.

FishFins became mega shocked.

"That better be it." said Fishfins.

He walked to the front door and opened it up, revealing an Amazon package.

"Now this is Amazon Prime doing express shipping." said Fishfins.

He then laughed.

"Love it." said Fishfins.

He picked up the box and entered his house.

He then sat down.

"Here we go." said Fishfins.

He pulled out a pair of scissors and cut the tape off and opened the box up, revealing lights shaped like the American flag.

"Nice lights." said Fishfins.

He pulled them out of the box and looked at them.

"These'll do." said Fishfins.

He then smirked.

Later; he put the lights in a smart car.

"Cheapest car I can find." said Fishfins.

He got into the car before starting it up and driving off.

Later; he reached an intersection and stopped.

He looked around.

"Clear." said Fishfins.

He drove through the area.

However someone was watching him.

That someone was Eggman in his eggmobile.

"So that Fish Out Of Water is planning something huh? Well I'll show him." He said and laughed.

But then a ringing sound was heard.

Eggman groaned and picked up a phone before turning it on and putting it to his ear.

"Yes?" said Eggman.

A splitscreen appeared and Dominator was on the other line.

"Hey, we're all out of coffee creamer in the break room, can you get some?" said Dominator.

Eggman growled.

"Alright fine." said Eggman, "Anything else?"

"Yes you're an idiot and demoted." Said Dominator, "You will take orders from Orbot & Cubot."

Eggman became shocked.

"Demoted? I created Orbot and Cubot, you can't do that." said Eggman.

"Yes. I. Can." She said Dramaticly. "DOMINATOR OUT!"

"She didn't have to say out to end a conversation, we were on the phone." said Eggman.

He then chuckled.

"But I'll give her till the end of the fic to realize that puting Orbot and Cubot in charge of me was a bad idea." said Eggman.

With Dominator she looked at the two robots.

"Ok you two your in charge and I'm giving you new bodies to help." She said.

Orbot and Cubot who were on a conveyor belt were happy.

"Sweet, can I at least get a sweet tooth for marshmellows?" said Cubot.

"Well since you asked nicely I sapped I can give you both stuff so you can eat." Said Dominator.

Cubot smiled.

"I can see where this is going." said Orbot.


	5. Someone Else Has a Similar Flag

With the Warriors, Meek, and Aquaman; the four were on lookout on a building's fire escape.

Meek was far from Aquaman.

"I hate these stakeouts, they're usually just two lines of dialogue before something actually happens." said Prohyas.

"That's not really true." said Vambre.

However what she saw shocked her.

"Wow, we've got movement." said Vambre.

The group looked on and saw Black Manta exiting a store with tons of lights.

"So much for stakeout sequences not being only two lines of dialogue before something happening." said Meek.

The Pantless Warrior nodded.

"Agreed." said Vambre.

The four jumped off the fire escape.

Black Manta walked over to a truck.

"This stuff'll look very good in my yard." said Black Manta.

He then smiled.

"I'm glad I'm not doing any evil today." He said.

But the heroes appeared.

"Hold it Manta." said Meek.

Black Manta groaned.

"I ain't doing anything bad." said Black Manta, "The only bad thing is Aquaman allowing his blasted pet dolphin to swim loose, he keeps on ruining my octopus garden."

 **Flashback**

Black Manta was in an underwater yard looking at tons of octopus like plants.

"This is nice." said Black Manta.

He walked off.

Then a dolphin named Fluk appeared and saw the octopus's.

Black Manta saw this and became mad.

"No, no, not my octopus garden." said Black Manta.

Fluk then destroyed the flowers.

"MY OCTOPUS GARDEN!" Black Manta yelled before screaming.

A ton of sea horses swam away.

"MY SEA HORSES!" Black Manta yelled before screaming once more.

 **End Flashback**

Aquaman chuckled.

"Fluk is such a scamp." said Aquaman.

"But seriously I'm not planning anything evil today." said Black Manta.

"It's true." Said a Voice.

Everyone turned and saw Aquaman's son.

"He isn't causing any problems." said Arthur Jr.

Meek groaned.

"Well that's just great, now we've got to end this fanfiction." said Meek.

Black Manta looked at Meek.

"Well come to think of it I did see someone laughing evilly." He said.

Meek became shocked.

"What, who?" said Meek.

"I believe it was and you'll think it crazy but a Pig." said Black Manta.

Meek did some thinking.

In a tower of some sort; a pig named Chuckles was hanging a Neon american flag up on the top of his tower.

He then laughed evilly.

"AT LAST THE NEON AMERICAN FLAG IS MINE!" He shouted. "Now to start my BBQ party soon."

He walked off.


	6. Setting up Lights

Back with Fishfins; he was driving through downtown Toon City.

"Sheesh, the most shittiest part of Toon City, the high crime area." said Fishfins.

He became mad.

"Glad I don't live here anymore." said Fishfins.

He parked his car and got out of it before pulling out a remote and pushing a button on it.

"There, should keep it safe." said Fishfins.

He walked off.

Unknown to him Eggman saw this.

"Alright, time to attack." said Eggman.

He pushed a button on his Eggmobile, but nothing happened.

"What the?" He asked.

He kept on pushing the button, but nothing happened.

Eggman growled.

"Piece of junk." said Eggman.

He kicked his eggmobile which then started beeping.

Eggman became shocked.

"Uh oh." said Eggman.

The ship then exploded, leaving Eggman covered in soot.

"Night Mama, wind up the cat and let out the clock." He said and fainted.

Fishfins continued walking down the streets and reached Wart's apartment building.

He looked at the doorbells and saw one labeled Wart before pushing it.

"Yeah what is it?" Wart said from the doorbell speaker.

"It's me, Fishfins, I've got some lights you'll love." said Fishfins.

"Alright, I'll let you in." said Wart.

A buzzing sound was heard.

Fishfins chuckled and walked into the building.

Unknown to him Eggman smirked.

"This is going to be great." said Eggman.

He walked over to the door and pushed a button at random.

"What is it?" said a manly voice.

"Can I get four bacon, egg, and cheese McGriddles?" said Eggman.

Sleet then appeared next to his boss.

"But you just ate three orders of fried oyster skins." said Sleet.

Eggman is mad.

"So I can order some more stuff, even if this isn't a drive thru." Eggman said as bad breath flew out of his mouth.

The person in question was Sam Sheepdog.

"Yeah you need a good reason to want to visit us." said Sam.

Ralph Wolf walked next to his roommate.

"Who is it?" said Ralph.

"Got me." said Sam.

Then the breathe that came out of Eggman's mouth appeared in the room and the two sniffed it before becoming shocked.

"FRIED OYSTER SKINS!?" yelled Ralph.

The two then passed out and Ralph's head landed on a button.

Outside the building; a buzzing sound was heard and the door opened up.

Eggman smirked.

"That was easy." said Eggman.

He and Sleet walked into the building.

In Wart's apartment; the warthog was checking out the lights Fishfins brought over.

"Nice lights." said Wart.

"I know, just got them today." said Fishfins.

Wart whistled.

"Yeah, these'll do." said Wart.

A knocking sound was heard and the two heard it.

"I'll get it." said Wart.

He walked to the door and opened it up, revealing Eggman and Sleet dressed up as repair men.

"Light inspectors." said Eggman.

Wart is confused.

"You don't look very convincing." said Wart.

"We're new to the business." said Sleet.

"Can we come in?" said Eggman, "We have reasons to believe there's a faulty light in this apartment."

Wart did some thinking.

"No." Wart said before slamming the door on Eggman's mustache, trapping it in the door.

Eggman screamed in pain.

"MY MUSTACHE!" yelled Eggman, "DO SOMETHING!"

Sleet did some thinking and pulled out a pair of scissors.

"Will this do?" said Sleet.

Eggman groaned.

"Never cut off my mustache." said Eggman.

Sleet put the scissors away and knocked on the door.

The door opened up and Eggman got out of the door before it was closed again.

Eggman groaned.

"Can things get any worse?" He asked.

In the apartment; Wart had his whole home surrounded with the lights.

"Yeah these'll do." said Wart.

"Now what should we do with the old lights?" said Fishfins.

"Throw them out of the building." said Wart.

Fishfins grabbed a box labeled 'Old lights' and tossed them out of the fire escape.

Outside Eggman grumbled and saw a shadow and looked up.

He became shocked.

"That ain't good." said Eggman.

Then all the lights that Fishfins tossed fell on him.

Eggman got up and is very very hurt.

"It was a good fight Ma but I lost." He said and fainted.

Back in Wart's apartment.

"Yeah, this'll be entertaining." said Wart.

"Of course it will." said FIshfins.

Wart then pulled out a ham sandwich.

"Han sandwiches for everybody." said Wart.

Fishfins is confused.

"Ham sandwiches?" said Fishfins.

"Yeah, they're amazing." said Wart.

"Even if Ham come from Pigs?" asked Fishfins.

"I don't mind." said Wart.

The fish rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to get to into it." said Fishfins.


	7. Getting the Flag

In Chuckle's the Silly Pig's home; tons of people were partying.

Chuckles was cooking tons of stuff on a barbacue.

"WHO WANTS BBQ CHICKEN!" shouted Chuckles.

A Turkey in a Sherrif's Hat came by with a plate and gobbled happley.

Chuckles grabbed a chicken strip before placing it on the turkey's plate who then walked off.

"Nice party." said Chuckles.

"I'll say." A Voice said,

Chuckles turned and saw the heroes and Black Manta.

Chuckles groaned.

"Seriously Black Manta, you told your arch nemesis about this?" said Chuckles.

"Yep." said Manta.

"You broke the villain code, villains never tell their arch nemesis' about any gathering's that're going on." said Chuckles.

"It's my month off." Said Black Manta. "Besides you told your nemesis."

Everyone saw Dave and his family.

"No I didn't." said Chuckles.

"Can we just get to some fighting now? We almost ended this fic on the fifth chapter." said Prohyas.

Everyone nodded.

The pig groaned.

"Fine." said Chuckles.

He took his Mystic Amulet Of HogSwineWart Out and blasted the heroes.

Chuckles laughed evilly.

The Warriors smirked and Prohyas pulled out the Legendary Swordmecha Magisword.

"Legendary Swordmecha Magisword." said the Mighty Magiswords narrator.

Chuckles squealed in shock.

"WHERED THAT VOICE COME FROM!" The Pig shouted.

"I don't know." said Prohyas.

"He just speaks whenever one of us pulls out a magisword." said Vambre.

"Or when we are going somewhere and where we are at." saod her brother. "Anyway Legendary Swordmecha Magisword."

Soon the Sword turned into the Robot and the Soblings went into it.

Meek sighed.

"Well this is unfair, especially since everyone at this party is very small compared to this mecha." said Meek.

He then chuckled.

"So let's not waste a moment crushing our enemies." said Meek.

He pushed the star icon on his morpher and the meerkat zord appeared before jumping into it.

Aquaman looked up.

"We should get out of here." said Aquaman.

"Good call." said Black Manta.

The two swam off.

Everyone saw the whole thing and became confused.

"Were those two swimming on land?" said a gator.

Everyone shrugged it off.

Meek's zord then stepped on Chuckles, squashing him.

"OW!" yelled Chuckles.

The zord got off of Chuckles, revealing he was flat as a pancake.

"Ok you win." Said Chuckles.

He then ran off.

The warriors and Meek jumped out of their mecha's.

Prohyas walked over to a flag pole that had the neon American flag and grabbed it.

Then he smiled.

"There we go." said Prohyas.

"Yes, now we can call the Mysterious Hooded Woman and tell her we completed the mission." said Vambre.

"Look behind you." said Meek.

The Warriors sighed.

"She's standing right behind us, isn't she?" said Prohyas.

"I am." said Mysterioius Hooded Woman.

The Warriors turned to Mysterious Hooded Woman and didn't even scream.

"First time we're not surprised." said Vambre.

Mysterious Hooded Woman pulled out a sack of coins and placed them in Prohyas's hands.

"There you go, now for the flag." said Mysterious Hooded Woman.

She took the flag.

"Now I can finally throw my own Independance Day party." said Mysterious Hooded Woman.

Everyone became deadpanned.

"Then why didn't you get the flag yourself?" asked Meek, "What are you Lazy?"

"No, just mysterious." said Mysterious Hooded Woman.

A rim shot was heard followed by canned laughter.

Meek groaned.

"End this chapter already." He said. "I don't think I can stand her humor."


	8. Party Time

At the Mysterious Hooded Woman's home; she was barbacuing tons of food.

Everyone even the villains we're there.

"Best party ever." said Liquidator.

The party goers cheered.

"Even I'm enjoying it and if I battle you heroes." Said Messogog as Batja ate a chicken leg.

Sonic was eating tons of chili dogs.

"Totally worth it." said Sonic.

Ben stuffed his face down in a huge pile of chili cheese fries.

"Agreed." muttered Ben.

Rayman was currently chugging down loads of soda cans.

"I love this party." said Ray.

"Who doesn't?" said Sonic.

"THIS PARTY IS CHEAP!" shouted Mr. Stubburn.

Ray punched Mr. Stubborn, knocking him out.

"Quiet you." said Ray.

Meanwhile in Wart's apartment; the warthog was partying with tons of people.

Some were villains.

"Greatest party ever." said HIM.

"Agreed." Said Mojo Jojo.

"This is the perfect party for HIM." said HIM.

Mojo turned to Wart, but HIM turned his back to himself.

"No, not HIM him, me HIM." said HIM.

He groaned.

"Oh, that never gets easy." said HIM.

Then Duncan appeared in the room.

"BIRTHDAY SUIT TIME!" yelled Duncan.

He then tore off his outfit, leaving him naked.

Everyone became shocked.

HIM covered Mojo's eyes.

"This is not appropriate for anyone." said HIM.

"I'll say." said the monkey.


End file.
